1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a plurality of lamps and a computer program product thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and a computer program product thereof which can set a group to control the plurality of lamps at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electrical apparatus (such as a cellphone or a tablet computer) is becoming an indispensable piece of standard equipment for modem life and work. In particular, the smartphone is almost considered a necessity by the majority of people. Since the smartphone, unlike the traditional cellphone, which has only the communication function, is also a small portable computer with great computing and a processing power, and since the smartphone is small and light, it has gradually taken on some former functions of the notebook computer.
Currently, most lighting control of lamps is controlled by hardware. Even a remote controller for distance control of lighting of lamps, the size of the remote controller is limited, and cost is a consideration. In addition, the controlling functions of the remote controller is very limited. As smartphones become increasingly common, and if the operation and control of lamps can be controlled by smartphones, the production cost of the remote controller can be reduced, and via software applications, there can be various controlling methods of the lamp light.